Millones de Razones
by SonneKa
Summary: Xayah tenía millones de razones para dejar ir a Rakan, pero ninguna parecía ser suficiente. O, más bien, quería que no fueran suficientes. (ONESHOT) [La imagen de la portada no me pertenece. Es propiedad del usuario oxiente, en tumblr]


**.**

**.**

**Millones de Razones**

**.**

**.**

Solía no entender lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Solía haber algo que le impedía estar en armonía con su ser, coordinar sus pensamientos con sus acciones. Ese algo, en definitiva, se traducía en _alguien_.

Xayah no podía evitar calcular a la perfección cada movimiento que daba, porque sabía que al mínimo paso en falso del enemigo ella tendría la victoria asegurada. Planeaba meticulosamente cada uno de sus ataques, y cualquier mínimo error podía ser su perdición.

Sí, quizás era una estrategia un tanto arriesgada, teniendo en cuenta que no todo tenía que suceder tal cual lo planteaba. Sin embargo, jamás había tenido que pasar por una situación de esas...

Hasta que lo conoció a _él_.

Si hubiera sido por ella, se habría quedado sola. No necesitaba de ningún tipo de ayuda en su rebelión, incluso le había insistido muchas veces a Rakan que no necesitaba de su compañía. Millones de veces.

Luego de que en varias disputas él se apareciera para defenderla —como si ella necesitara de algún tipo de defensa siquiera—, Xayah se dio cuenta de que no sería tan malo tener un compañero, alguien en quien confiar a la hora de pelear. Lo único que la hacía confiar en su firme decisión era que creía que aquel vastaya seguiría sus planes al pie de la letra, tal cual ella siempre había hecho.

Pero no fue así.

Desde la aparición de Rakan en su mundo de estrategia pura, todos sus cálculos habían dejado de servir completamente.

Muchas veces aquello la había llegado a superar, haciéndola estallar en ira. Se tomaba la molestia de repetirle a Rakan todas las veces necesarias el plan así él no lo olvidaría, pero aquellas millones de explicaciones no servían de nada porque, al final, él hacía lo que "instintivamente" se le daba la gana.

Hubo una ocasión en la que ambos terminaron heridos —por suerte, no de gravedad— a causa de no seguir las benditas reglas que, por obvias razones, Xayah ponía a la hora de atacar. Tal fue su enojo que estuvo a punto de irse y, finalmente, dejar a Rakan solo. Sin embargo, al ver lo arrepentido que su compañero estaba, no pudo evitar perdonarlo.

Había noches en las que ella se acostaba pensando que no tenía sentido que siguiera pensando en Rakan como su compañero, su razonamiento a la hora de pelear iba a contracorriente con el suyo. Pero un solo gesto, como podía ser un abrazo o unas simples y lindas palabras, era suficiente para hacerla arrepentirse de lo que pensaba durante aquellas melancólicas noches.

Cuando recién habían comenzado a luchar juntos, estaba convencida de que la presencia de Rakan arruinaría por completo su rebelión. Sabía que explicarle un plan a Rakan era como hablarle a un árbol en cierto punto. Es decir, él tomaba la parte que le convenía, por supuesto. Estaba tan convencida de que sus planes no iban a salir bien, que ya estaba acostumbrada a aquella frustración. No le daba mucha importancia: ella tenía su parte, Rakan la suya. Ella iba a cumplir por su lado, y si él no lo hacía, pues le daba igual.

Bueno, quería convencerse de que le daría igual.

En un principio, la idea de ir por separado era para que ella pudiera sí o sí cumplir al pie de la letra con su deber; y si Rakan fallaba, solo a él iba a afectarle. Sin embargo, como ya venía acostumbrándose, las cosas no fueron así.

—Tú pelea contra sus súbditos, yo voy a ir por él —Xayah le había ordenado justo antes de adentrarse en el territorio de la Orden de las Sombras.

—¿Acaso eso no es peligroso? ¡Déjame ayudarte! —Quizás él había querido demostrarse preocupado, pero se vio más entusiasmado que otra cosa y eso la había molestado.

—No, yo puedo sola.

Generalmente, todas las discusiones terminaban igual. "Yo puedo sola" decía Xayah, y con eso ella había ganado. Tenía el deber de ganar, enfrentar al mismísimo Zed no era un juego. Si las cosas salían mal... Bueno, ellos no podrían contarlo.

Pero una vez se hubo separado de Rakan, luego de haber despedazado a varios ninjas, Xayah no se sentía tan segura. No estaban en una zona fácil, era probablemente la misión más difícil que hubieran tenido que enfrentar.

Ella tenía muy en claro cómo derrotar a Zed, lo había planeado todo cautelosamente. Confiaba en ella más que en nadie, sabía que sola podía lograr todo y más. Rakan solo estaba ahí para distraer.

Era una simple compañía suya, nada más. Solo un pequeño empujón en su rebelión, nada más.

Nada...

Más...

Todo el día, todos los días, trataba de convencerse de eso.

Tenía millones de razones para creerlo, Rakan no le había traído más que conflictos a la hora de pelear. Todas las veces que intentó que siguiera sus pasos fueron en vano, él era demasiado instintivo, ella todo lo contrario.

No servían para estar juntos, nunca lo harían. Tenía millones de pruebas de aquello, muchas disputas que no habían salido del todo bien por culpa de eso.

Y aquella batalla, contra la Orden de las Sombras, habría sido la definitiva. Pero Xayah no quería que esa definición se dictara en torno a su muerte, no debía ser así.

Había tenido millones de señales de advertencia, las cuales nunca siguió. No entendía por qué, solía sentir que no necesitaba a Rakan pero ahí lo tenía: usándolo de distracción.

¿Por qué?

No lo llegaba a comprender.

Solo lo hizo cuando, por primera vez, su plan falló. Zed la había herido, no contaba con el ataque que el ninja le había acertado.

Estuvo a punto de morir...

Y esa vez no tenía a quién culpar.

Porque la única culpable había sido ella, sus cálculos.

…

Suerte que Rakan jamás los seguía.

Cada vez que se preguntaba por qué dejaba que él no le hiciera caso el noventa por ciento del tiempo, recordaba aquella luz que la cegó y salvó en el momento que Zed iba a acabar con su vida.

"Yo puedo sola", le había dicho. Específicamente le había pedido que no se metiera en sus asuntos, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había recalcado aquello.

Sin importar todas esas millones de veces, Rakan se había salido con la suya y, gracias a eso, había sido salvada.

Quizás sin aquella experiencia jamás lo habría comprendido, habría seguido repitiendo otro millón de veces más que ella tenía razón con toda seguridad.

Sin embargo, Rakan simplemente le dio una razón para no tener que obligarlo a seguir sus reglas. Sin enojos, ni explicaciones. Con tan solo una demostración, fue capaz de derrumbar los ideales que Xayah había defendido más de un millón de veces.

Esa única razón era la que la hacía poder dormir por las noches, con la seguridad de que la presencia de Rakan era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

No lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

* * *

**N/A****:** _Primera historia que escribí sobre Rakan y Xayah. Los amo mucho, y la canción Million Reasons de Lady Gaga me re empujó a escribir esto. Tienen una relación hermosamente dispareja, por eso me encantan! Espero que haya sido de su agrado nwn_


End file.
